


Rainy Moon Room

by schizdroid



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, drabble dabba doo, flarf, moon room, new flat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizdroid/pseuds/schizdroid
Summary: Waking up to a new, grey morning to match their new, grey bedroom. Their moon room.Very short, very sweet, very fluff





	Rainy Moon Room

"Rain, rain, go away."

Phil stirred at the low whisper in his ear and looked blearily at the grey, rainy morning outside the window. He closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Dan. "No, I like it."

The lazy pitter-patter outside the window continued in their silence.

"It's like rain on the moon."

Dan shifted behind him, a laugh threatening to overtake his words before being swallowed. "What?"

Phil grinned out of Dan's view. "This is what it would be like if we were on the moon and it was raining."

Dan breathed in. And then out.

"Specifically _this_? _This_ is what it would be like if we were _on the moon_ and it started to rain?" He propped himself up on one arm to get a better look at Phil's face. "The amount of things wrong with both of those scenarios - separately, never mind both at once! - is beyond— I mean—"

Phil turned to look up at Dan, his smile wide and still for exactly one second before breaking into silent, belly-shaking laughter at Dan's incredulous stammering. Dan snorted and dropped back down onto his pillow, pulling Phil closer to him and shaking his head at the same time.

"You troll," he mumbled into the back of Phil's neck.

Phil curled up tighter in Dan's arms, still giggling to himself.

"It's like if a troll was on the moon."


End file.
